Catch a Falling Star
by Iris Belle
Summary: COMPLETE! Syaoran wants to marry Tomoyo, and Sakura's heartbroken. She schemes with Eriol to get their loves back when an old enemy comes back and tries to ruin it all ... SxS, ExT! Re-edited 9/9/08.
1. The Things We Used to Do

BASICS

**Catch a Falling Star**

xoxox

AN: This is a reload of my original CCS story. Many grammar errors have been changed, and is, if I may say so myself, a much better version. Enjoy!

Rating: T for some violence, mild swear words, and innuendo.

xoxox

**Chapter 1**

xoxox

"_Friend?" _

_The emerald-eyed child innocently held out her hand. _

_A boy standing shyly in front of her, hesitating, slowly backed away. "Friend?" repeated the amber-eyed boy, confused._

_Smiling and giggling, the girl took the boy's hand into her own, and said, "I teach you, Syaoran!"_

"_Okay … Sakura," Syaoran agreed slowly, then smiled at her cheerfulness._

One of my favorite memories. The day that my best friend and I were introduced to each other.

My name is Kinomoto Sakura, Princess of the Kinomoto kingdom. I'm 18 now, much different from the three-year-old I was once when I met Syaoran for the first time. He's my best friend now—Li Syaoran, prince of the Li Kingdom.

He visited my kingdom occasionally, but I never visited his. Otou-san (Father) would never let me because I'm a _GIRL_ and I can't take care of myself.

Pah.

When he DID come over, though, while we were young, we terrorized Kinomoto Castle.

By the way, Syaoran is the heir of the powerful Li clan, an ally of my father's kingdom. Before Syaoran's and my birth, the two clans were forever bickering and fighting wars over the stupidest things. Things changed for the better when a son was born to the Li clan, an exact minute before a daughter was born to the Kinomoto clan. A sorcerer was present at each baby's birth, and repeated the same prophecy, the sorcerer present at the Li's birth one beat ahead of the sorcerer present at the Kinomoto's birth:

_Three bands of silver,_

_One purity_

_One kindness_

_And one intelligence,_

_Will forever bind_

_The magic_

_And the sword_

_By a minute._

The wise advisors of both kingdoms immediately sent out their soldiers in search of birth dates and times that rivaled their future heirs by a minute. The Li clan soldiers rode out clad in green, while the Kinomoto clan soldiers rode out wearing in red.

As fate would have it, they, of course, met each other. They asked the same question, and to their joy, found the person they were looking for.

So from the moment we met, he and I have been inseparable. Even now, after so many years of friendship, we are still best friends. There's only one difference—I've loved him this entire time. The way that my father loved my mother (who passed away the same year that I met Syaoran), the way that I want Syaoran to love me … but no matter. He most likely only thinks of me as his friend, but … there are definitely days when I wished for more. When I wished for him to notice me the way I want him to.

It wasn't my fault I fell in love with him. How could I not? He's kind, passionate, understanding, cute, regal, loyal, faithful, cute … you get the idea.

Most of my days were spent in the library, reading a book in front of the large fire. My favorites were always well-thumbed through. And plus, no one else came here besides me and my brother's friend, Yukito. But that's a different story.

"Sakura?"

"EEP!" I shrieked, jumping a little out of my chair.

Syaoran chuckled, and came around from behind me. "Did I scare you?"

I pouted. "No, of course not! Mou, you think you can scare me so easily."

"Okay, whatever you say, _hime_," Syaoran said, smirking all the while.

"Gah! What do you want, _onii-chan_?" I asked, a little annoyed with how well he knew me. Hmph. How about I call you an older brother, eh!?

All of a sudden, the atmosphere changed. "Sakura."

I looked at him strangely. "… hai?" I was a little confused.

He and his mother had come to our kingdom this time to finalize wedding preparations that had been in the works since we met.

"Did you know that your father and my mother have arranged for us to get married?" Syaoran hesitated.

Apparently, Syaoran didn't know about it until now.

"Yes, I did," I said, turning a page in my book (the book was "Clow Cards: A History" that I had found in the library one day). What is a big deal?

Syaoran was shifting uncomfortably—I knew that. That got me wondering … "How do you feel about that?" he asked me.

"I'm fine with it. What about you?" I calmly answered, scanning the book for any hints that might reveal to me what I had to do to complete my powers.

"Uh…actually…I'm in love with someone else, and I had thought I would have the chance to marry her someday…" he trailed off, fidgeting.

"Oh?" I said, closing my book. _Oh, shit_. He finally caught my attention. "And who is the lucky lady?" I asked, trying to keep my tone as nonchalant as possible without him knowing that I had a burning rage within me.

"Maybe you know her? Her name is Daidouji Tomoyo, and she is also a princess. I know Mother will consent, since Tomoyo's kingdom is just a little less powerful that yours is," replied Syaoran.

Did I know her? I had spent sixteen years of my life chatting away with her in my cherry-blossom garden, sipping green tea as we talked about the future. _My_ future. With him.

"I've known her a little bit less than I've known you," I admitted.

Syaoran brightened. "Then you don't mind if I marry her?"

My heart shattered into a million pieces when I heard him say 'marry' – it didn't sink in until now.

"Marry?" I squeaked. "You want to MARRY her?"

"Yeah, I mean, I do love her, but I need your help in convincing my mother … hey, where you going?"

I did what I could only do in such a situation.

I ran.

I ran as far as I could, running deeper and deeper into my castle. My tears freely flowed, streaming behind me. I ignored the calls of Syaoran, which was soon followed by the calls of my father, the Empress Yelan, and even my brother.

But I had to get away. I had to get away from it all.

When I stopped running, my tears still streamed down my face. I pounded my fists against a stone wall, sobbing. My tears gradually halted, but my heart was still broken. I pulled out a Sakura Card, and chanted the spell that would free it. "Hope," I whispered, waiting for it to reveal itself. I had Clow Reed's Clow Cards, which were now transformed into Sakura Cards. No one knew. I didn't even have to have my staff to control it. All I needed to do was think it, and it would obey. I was the Sakura Card Mistress. The people only knew me as the Card Mistress whenever I aided them, since I was always in costume. Absolutely no one knew. I had taken great care.

Hope appeared in front of me, blinking its innocent eyes. When it saw me crying, it brushed away my tears. I looked up, and tearfully smiled at Hope.

"Please, show me something that I can hold on to…" I whispered, my voice shaking.

Hope nodded, and sent me a vision of me playing with a little girl with my emerald eyes and auburn hair. The little girl was obviously my daughter, but who would I marry?

"Sakura?"

Immediately, I silently commanded Hope to return to the card. I put it away, then stood up. I looked up, and stared into the amber eyes of Syaoran.

--SYAORAN'S POV—

When I finally caught up with her, it seemed like she was doing some magic, because the aura around her was a strong pink. As soon as she saw me, though, her aura returned to the delicate pink that I had always remembered seeing around her.

"Sakura, why'd you run away from everybody?" I lifted her chin up so I could look into her eyes. "You were crying, weren't you?" I asked. When she didn't answer, I demanded, "Weren't you?"

She said nothing, but turned her eyes away from me. She started to run, but I caught her arm.

"What's wrong, Sakura? Why were you crying?"

It seemed like she was going to cry again, but instead, she screeched, "Because I love you, you idiot!" before running away.

This time, I couldn't catch her because of my shock.

Love?

_Me_?

_**HER?!**_

xoxox

AN II: this is my first CCS fanfic. I've published this before, like I mentioned above, but I didn't realize how poorly written it was until last night, when I was reading through it again. I can't do too much about the content, but I will try and make it better. Thanks for putting up with me!

--Silver Katana


	2. Memories of You

tenshi cherry blossoms: aww, I knoe, poor sakura : oh, you'll see how syaoran will react ;

**Catch a Falling Star**

Xoxox

**tenshi cherry blossoms**: aww, I know, poor sakura  oh, you'll see how syaoran will react ;)

**Mia Hindo**: lol here it is! xD

**SS43v3r**: yes, it is sad :( but of course, this is a SS story! THEIR LOVE NEVER FAILS! EVER!!

**Sunnflower**: a picture of eriol? What? --confused--

**Thanks for the reviews! And without further ado, here's the (edited) chapter 2!**

xoxox

**Chapter 2**

xoxox

She kept running. She thanked the gods above her that she wore comfortable clothes to read in front of the fireplace.

Sometimes, her instincts amazed her.

When she reached her private garden, she stopped and began to walk, catching her breath and rubbing her tear-streaked face.

'I'm not a coward, I just … I don't think I could face him again.'

The cold evening air wrapped around her like a blanket, the air fogging up as she breathed.

She laid down on a bench that was on the side of her garden, and faced the stars. Mentally, she found the North Star and smiled.

'At least that's one thing that's constant.'

She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of cherry blossoms, its petals drifting around her and eventually surrounding her.

Falling asleep, she was kept warm by the petals.

When she woke up, the sun hadn't risen yet. Yawning and stretching her arms, she sat up and curled her knees underneath her, calling out Firey to warm her in the chilly morning breeze.

She watched the sun rise, a rare time. 'I usually wake up late and can't enjoy this,' she chuckled to herself.

Just before the rose, the sky turned grayish purple—periwinkle.

'Something that's also constant …' she thought to herself, sadness washing over her face as she remembered what she had last said to Syaoran.

She moaned inwardly, knowing her chances with him had been ruined.

"Sakura …" breathed a sweet and melodious voice.

Startled, Sakura looked up frantically and began searching for the source of the voice, but only saw petals.

"Sakura …"

There it was again! She stood up, and walked around the garden, her curiosity peaking. She stopped when she hear the voice again.

"Sakura …"

It came from a clearing just ahead. Brushing away the vines, she walked into a small clearing that she didn't remember from before.

"Hello? Is ... anybody here?" she asked, ready to use Firey to attack rather than to warm.

"Sakura … my daughter …"

An ethereal figure appeared in front of her, but it soon solidified into the form of her mother.

"Mother?" she whispered, trying not to believe it. Her mother had died when she was three from a devastating disease that still had no cure. "Mommy?"

Smiling, Nadeshiko reached her graceful hand out to Sakura. "Come, Sakura. Let me show you something," she directed softly.

She took her mother's hand, not questioning anything, and disappeared in a delicate pink light.

When she opened her eyes, she was standing at the first birthday party of a little amber-eyed boy.

"This is Li Syaoran as a little boy …" Nadeshiko whispered into her daughter's ear, though no one could hear them.

Sakura gulped back tears. Even as a little boy, Syaoran was so adorable!

"And this is what happened when the Empress Yelan showed him your picture …"

Sakura watched as a tall, beautiful woman placed a portrait of a one-year-old her in front of him. He pointed at her green eyes, and said, "Pretty." Then he turned to the Empress, smiled, and said, "Love!"

Sakura's eyes filled with tears quickly. She didn't have time to shed them, though, for her mother transported us to a different time.

"This is Li Syaoran on his fifteenth birthday…"

She watched as he opened the present from the Kinomoto Kingdom. It was a portrait of Sakura, again, except as an almost fourteen-year-old.

She stood with her wrists crossed gracefully in front of her; in her left hand, she held a rose. She was wearing her favorite sleeveless dress—pale pink that shimmered gold in the sunlight, clinging to her slender figure and blossoming into a graceful fan. She was smiling, and her hair gently framed her face, emerald eyes bright and twinkling.

Looking at Syaoran's reaction, she gasped. He was stiff when he opened the other presents, but when he looked at this portrait, he relaxed, and smiled. His amber eyes showed no tension, but instead, held pleasure.

_Do I do that to you?_

Sakura heard the Empress say to him, "Is she not beautiful?"

The look on his face was enough to make the Empress know that the arranged marriage between her son and the daughter of the powerful King Fujitaka would be a good one.

"Do you understand now, Sakura, that the poor Prince is confused with his feelings?" grumped a voice from behind her.

She turned around, and saw Yue and Cerberus. "Yue! Cerberus! What are you doing here?" Very rarely did she see her guardians, and least of all would she see them in a dream about her mother and Syaoran …

"I asked them to come along, Sakura," calmly explained Nadeshiko.

"Oh." She turned back to the amber-eyed boy. "Syaoran…" she whispered, watching his handsome face crinkle into a smile and having her heart break into another million pieces.

"I think it's time we returned her to the present, Nadeshiko," instructed Cerberus.

Smiling, Nadeshiko kissed her daughter on her forehead, and then said, "Until we meet again, darling."

She blinked.

She was back in her room, wearing a soft cherry-blossom-covered kimono, sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace. Standing up, she looked around, and saw it was morning. When Chiharu, one of her ladies-in-waiting, rushed past, she stopped her, and asked what time it was.

She looked at Sakura oddly, and then slowly asked, "It is eight o'clock in the morning, Princess. Are you okay?"

Sakura facefaulted. "EIGHT O'CLOCK!" she gasped. She was known to be the late bird, always getting up at ten or eleven in the morning. But … not only that, she had woken before dawn, around 6 in the morning. She was gone for two hours?

"Oh, yes, before I forget, His Majesty the King would like to see you in his study. I was to tell you when you woke up." With that, she bowed, and hurried on.

Sighing, Sakura went back to her room and brushed her hair. 'My clothes look pretty presentable,' she thought to herself.

She closed her door behind her and walked to her father's study, knocking on the massive cherry-oak doors.

"Come in," said the voice inside.

The guards next to her pulled the doors open, allowing her to enter.

"Ah, Sakura. Where have you been all night?" asked her father.

Keeping her head down, Sakura replied, "In my garden and my room, Father."

Because her head was down, she didn't notice the man standing next to her father.

"Hm," her father skeptically said, not believing a word she said. "Well, I would like to introduce you to Hiiragizawa Eriol, the Prince of England."

She looked up and bowed formally, then stared back up into startling blue eyes.

"Ohayo gozaimasu. Watashi wa Sakura-Hime desu," she introduced herself, bowing low once more as customs demanded. (Good morning. I am Princess Sakura.)

"And I am Prince Eriol Hiiragizawa. Pleased to meet you, Your Highness," bowed Eriol.

"Why don't you show him your cherry blossom garden, Sakura?" her father suggested.

Sakura bowed. "It would be an honor to show you."

Eriol held his arm out, and Sakura gracefully placed her arm on top of his.

xoxox

"So, this is your cherry-blossom garden?" he asked, looking around.

Sakura nodded. "What brings you to the other side of the world, Prince Eriol?"

Smiling, he answered, "I have come to seek a princess's hand in marriage, and I am looking for my little descendant."

Confused as she was, Sakura still smiled and nodded. "Is there a specific princess you were looking for?"

"I seek a princess with raven-black hair and twinkling blue eyes. She is my fiancée, you see," he explained.

Sakura choked on her own spit. She managed to get out, "You mean Princess Tomoyo of Daidouji?"

He nodded. "Yes, my Tomoyo. However, rumor has it that she has fallen in love with my little descendant. What about you?"

She was shocked at his sudden change in subject. "Me? I love someone so much, but he is in love with Tomoyo…"

"You don't happen to mean my little descendant, do you?"

"It depends on who your little descendant is, Prince Eriol."

He waved it off. "Oh, please, just Eriol. Prince Eriol sounds too formal. I am referring to the Prince Syaoran of the Li Kingdom."

Sakura stared. "I most certainly am referring to the Prince Syaoran myself."

"Eriol? Sakura?" came a shocked voice from behind them. It was then Sakura noticed that she and Eriol had been sitting on the bench where she had fallen asleep last night.

They turned, and saw Tomoyo and Syaoran together.

Sakura forced myself to smile, but looked away from Tomoyo and Syaoran.

"What are you doing here, Eriol?" hissed Tomoyo.

Eriol stood up, walked over to her, and bent down on one knee. "I came back to see if I could win you back. I was talking with my good friend Sakura while I was waiting for you to come out here."

Syaoran looked at Sakura strangely, but she refused to look at anything but the scenery. Then she abruptly stood up, walked up to Syaoran and Tomoyo, curtly nodded, then walked past.

She continued walking despite their calls.

xoxox

Different chapter. Subtle changes, but hopefully they are enough to make this story a little better.

--Silver Katana


	3. The Things We Used to Share

Wow, thanks so much for the reviews Catch a Falling Star

**xoxox**

Wow, thanks so much for the reviews!

**crazychickie4life**: thanks :D hahaha er I duno I just like earrings! don't you?

**Manga-faerie**: wow, thank you! I will! Well, I'll try xD

**sakura potato**: hm, I will try to slow it down (MAYBE! I like things fast! WHEEEE!)

**SS43v3r**: oh, isn't it? -sly smile- it does work.

**TamiaEternity**: what's your email address?

**Sunnflower**: of COURSE syaoran is sakura's and hers alone! NEVER FEAR!

**Mia Hindo**: buahahahahaha here is the next chapter!

**Wingless Tenshi**: actually, yes, I'm revamping an old story. However, the account I originally published it on was disabled, so here was my chance to make it new! WHEEE!

(Edited) Chapter 3!

xoxox

Chapter 3

xoxox

Later that night, I couldn't sleep, as usual. I slipped on a kimono robe and slippers, and quietly made my way to the library, my sanctuary. I had just slipped off my robe, when—

Someone tapped me on my shoulder. "Sakura."

Swiftly, I swept down, grabbed a dagger from my boot, swung around, and brought the glittering blade to the person's neck. I was about to demand who the hell was touching me this late at night, when I realized it was Tomoyo. "Tomoyo?"

"My, my, Sakura. Such a violent response. What were you doing?" Tomoyo asked, a gentle smile on her lips. She was also so … imperturbable.

"Gomen nasai. I thought it was … an intruder." I stooped down to resheathe my dagger, and thanked the gods (which I was doing a lot today, it seems) that it was Tomoyo, and no one else who had tried to "harm" her, because no one but Tomoyo knew about my … skills in weaponry.

"Did you need something?" I asked coolly, standing up straight again.

Tomoyo's eyes glistened. "Sakura, I …"

"What, Tomoyo? You what? You want to be a backstabber, a traitor, a bad friend?"

Tears streaked her face. "You really love him that much?"

I shot up. "What do you think I've been telling you for the past … oh, heck, ALL of my life! It's not fair that I almost, ALMOST marry him, Tomoyo … and then he comes to me and says he loves you. I didn't even know you guys talked to each other…"

"I'm sorry. I should have listened more carefully," Tomoyo apologized, weeping.

I sighed. "That's not going to work anymore, is it?" Then, a sudden idea popped into my head. _You'll agree with me, Eriol. It's for the best._ "That's why Eriol and I are getting married."

Tomoyo yelped, her tears seizing. "WHAT!"

Breezily, I informed her that Eriol and I were good friends, and since our best friends were getting married to each other, it's only right that we got married.

Blanching, Tomoyo turned away. "I'll … be right back," she managed to choke out before running away.

I grinned. Maybe my plan would work. I would get my Syaoran and Tomoyo would get Eriol. Everyone turns out happy. I know Syaoran wants me. But does he know it?

--ERIOL'S POV--

Sakura rushed up to me and spilled her plans. I, too, was eager to carry it out. I would get my Tomoyo. Tomoyo … my raven-haired angel. Nothing is going to deny me my soulmate.

As Sakura continued talking about her plans, I smiled and nodded at the right times.

But I was thinking of my angel.

Thinking of how I met her.

It was a gorgeous day in December. Snow fell gently, blanketing the Daidouji kingdom in white…

_A hooded rider rode to the Daidouji castle on a black horse, its darkness contrasting sharply against the white snow._

_The figure dismounted swiftly, and unhooded himself to reveal a stiff Eriol. _

_The maid who took his horse felt weak at her knees as she saw the dark-haired handsome stranger walk past her._

_Eriol knocked once, twice, thrice. The doors of the castle slowly opened._

_He took a step in and looked around. The Great Hall looked beautiful, lit with candles and candelabras. _

_"Prince Eriol?" a melodious, yet authoritative voice had asked from the end of the room._

_Eriol looked up. "Yes, Queen Sonomi."_

_"You are early. Please join me in an early dinner with my daughter before we begin the negotiations."_

_Eriol replied, "It would be my honor, milady."_

_He was escorted to the Dining Hall, where the Queen sat at the front of the long table._

_Eriol was seated to the Queen's right hand – impressed, Eriol realized how important of a visitor he was._

_Suddenly, he heard rapid padding down the halls. _

_Through the doors burst a figure with flowing black hair dressed in traditional Daidoujian clothes. _

_With a slight gasp, Eriol noticed that the figure was a female._

_A GORGEOUS female._

_"Tomoyo, my love, how many times have I told you not to be late?" the Queen lovingly chided._

_Tomoyo looked at her mother. "Oh, I'm sorry! I did not know we were having … guests …"_

_The Princess of the Daidouji kingdom trailed off as she realized how handsome and young her mother's guest was. _

_Instinctively, she bowed low. "Good evening, Your Highness. It is a pleasure to meet you."_

_Looking up, her amethyst eyes met his twinkling sapphire ones._

_It was love at first sight._

I sighed inwardly. What had happened to us? Why … had we grown apart?

A small voice at the back of my head told me, "You know perfectly well why!"

Sadly, I did. The day Tomoyo ran away to her cousin's kingdom was the day she found out that I had kissed another girl.

I sighed again. Accident. Tomoyo thought I was sharing spit – I was actually being polite. The girl was actually my ex-girlfriend.

Sakura's giggling snapped him back to reality. "What?" I asked crossly.

"Nothing. So now you have to give me an engagement ring," Sakura finished.

Nodding, I pulled a ring out from my pocket. When I looked at the ring I pulled out, I frowned. No, this ring was for Tomoyo. I conjured up another ring, and decided this will do.

"Will you 'marry' me, Sakura?" I asked on one knee.

Sakura saw me motion with my eyes towards the green and purple auras that were watching us intently.

She smiled as I slipped the ring on her finger. "Yes, Eriol!" she said, but I cut her off with a long kiss.

_So, my dear little descendant, how do you feel now?_

"Sakura! Eriol!" called out Tomoyo in this fake sing-song voice.

I turned and nearly melted at the sight of my love. "Yes, Tomoyo?"

"You guys are really getting married?" Syaoran cut in for Tomoyo. I watched her lips tremble as Sakura held up her left hand with my ring on it.

Tomoyo couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst into tears, turned around, and ran as far away as she could.

Bitterly, Syaoran looked at Sakura and me. "I wish you two happiness," he snarled, before following Tomoyo.

As soon as they left, Sakura and I looked at each other. "Step 1 completed," we grinned.

SYAORAN'S POV

"Tomoyo. Do you think we should rethink us getting married?" I suggested as soon as I caught up with her on the outskirts of the palace grounds.

**AN**

Going back through this chapter again showed me how OOC some of these characters are…

--Silver Katana


	4. Follow Me There

Yhi: thank you bows :

**Yhi:** thank you 

**Wingless Tenshi**: hahaha don't go giving away the ending now! ;

**Animekid9:** ? What's ":3" ?

**Sunnflower**: never! NEVER MAKE TOMOYO SAD! Cuz if tomoyo's sad, that means sakura's sad! Or sakura will be sad! Or … : I'll stop rambling

**Lady Samantha**: thanks:D

**SakuraPotato**: are you sure I'm going the right speed? I'll try to maintain it!

**crazychickie4life**: LOL yes, you get it now, huh? ; hmmm … well, you'll see :D

**Mia Hindo**: wow, YOU ROCK! XD

**Here is the updated chapter 4!**

**xoxox**

**Catch a Falling Star**

**xoxox**

**Chapter 4**

**xoxox**

Tomoyo was quiet. Syaoran looked at the night sky above him, looking at the stars. When he connected the dots, though, he saw Sakura's face. Angry, he slammed his fist into the outside palace wall. It didn't hurt him.

"Maybe … we SHOULD rethink it," softly answered Tomoyo.

Syaoran sharply drew in a breath. "You still love Eriol, right?"

A single tear rolled down her porcelain cheek. "Yes. I do. But you still love Sakura, don't you?"

Shaking his head, Syaoran replied, "I never said I loved her before."

"But you did. I saw the way you looked at her. Maybe … we only thought we liked each other a lot because we really wanted to be with the other person. I mean, you are so similar to Eriol, I guess I just … fell for it. And me … I AM Sakura's best friend, so of COURSE we are alike," reasoned Tomoyo, her amethyst eyes sparkling with wisdom.

Syaoran sighed. "So we call off our wedding?"

"Yes, I should think so," sadly answered Tomoyo, taking the ring off her left finger.

"But the question is, will THEY separate?" worried Syaoran out loud.

xoxox

Sakura sadly watched Syaoran chase after Tomoyo.

"Don't worry, Sakura. Our plan WILL work. We just need to make sure step 2 is fully carried out. Come on," Eriol commanded, pulling Sakura in the direction Syaoran and Tomoyo went.

Together, they ran as quietly as they could, with Sakura using Wind to blow away any twigs that lay in their path. Soon they felt a purple and a green aura. They slowed down, trying to catch their breaths, and hid in the bushes.

Eriol muttered a spell to keep Syaoran from noticing their auras. Soon they had listened to Syaoran and Tomoyo's whole conversation.

At the end, Eriol and Sakura turned to each other. Step 2 had been completed. Now for step three…

They quickly left as softly as possible. When they reached the palace, they immediately went back to Sakura's parlor, where they made it look like they were making out intensely. They lit a fire in the stone fireplace, and arranged sakura blossoms all around the room. Sakura also arranged pink and white pillows on her white couch. She placed a single Nadeshiko blossom on her white carpet, praying to her mother to help her win her love back.

As soon as Eriol and Sakura sensed Tomoyo and Syaoran, Sakura laid on her couch, and Eriol lay on top of her. They started kissing each other madly, praying to Syaoran and Tomoyo to not be mad.

At the doorway, Syaoran and Tomoyo had been talking, but as soon as they saw Eriol on top of Sakura, making out, rage, fury, and jealousy exploded in Syaoran's eyes. Sadness and anger exploded in Tomoyo's.

Sakura giggled, which was a signal to Eriol to intensify it, since it was obvious that Syaoran and Tomoyo were extremely jealous and angry.

Eriol slowly started to unbutton Sakura's blouse, when Syaoran roared, "ERIOL, GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!"

Thanking the gods that Eriol didn't have to go any further, Sakura sat up. "Syaoran! What are you doing here? Tomoyo! What are you doing here?

Syaoran's eyes were like a burning autumn fire. "You … you …"

"Eriol? Can I talk to you for a second?" softly asked Tomoyo,

Nodding, Eriol said, "So the entrance parts, the hawk, red-eyed, eerily complains outside, mortified past levelness, entering the eeriness."

Syaoran and Tomoyo looked extremely confused, while Sakura said, "In gongs of trees."

(AN: Eriol said "step three complete" and Sakura said 'I got." Take the first letter of each word)

"Well, I'm going to bed. Good night, everyone," said Sakura. Syaoran was too angry to talk to her now, she knew, so she started up the stairs to go sleep.

Suddenly, Syaoran yelled, "SAKURA, WAIT!"

Shocked by his sudden outburst, Sakura turned around, missed a step, and tumbled down the stairs, hitting her head against a sharp corner of her table and cutting her cheek.

Blood started pouring out of the gash that sliced a line across her cheek (AN: remember that once scene in Fellowship of the Ring where Arwen has Frodo and is being chased by the Ringwraiths and cuts her cheek? Yes, think that, except a LOT more blood).

"Sakura!" screamed Syaoran as he dashed over to her fallen body.

Her body was limp—she had lost consciousness when she banged her head against the table.

"Eriol! Tomoyo! Sakura's hurt!" shrieked Syaoran.

Instead of Eriol or Tomoyo bursting through the doors, a very angry Touya appeared from thin air and advanced with angry stomps.

"YOU!" snarled Touya. "You did this to my sister! You Livian gaki!"

Syaoran hung his head. "Yes, you're right. I DID do this to her."

Touya looked shocked. "You—really hurt my sister?" he whispered, unable to believe it. Sure, he had teased that gaki all these years, but he didn't think that this gaki would really hurt Sakura…

"YOU BASTARD!" he screamed before leaping towards Syaoran.

A hand pulled him back before he could kill Syaoran, though.

"Touya. It might not be smart to kill the heir to the Li Kingdom right now," quietly reminded Yukito.

Gritting his teeth, Touya pointed out, "He hurt Sakura!"

Yukito changed into Yue, and trembled. "Yes, I know. I need to find Cerberus – if the person who hurt Sakura is who we think it is, Sakura's in big trouble."

"WHAT! YOU THINK SOMEONE DELIBERATELY PLANNED THIS! WHO! AND WHAT ABOUT SAKURA! SHE'S UNCONSCIOUS! AND SHE'S BLEEDING!"

"SOMEONE TAKE HER TO THE INFIRMARY! NOW! WHERE'S CERBERUS!" Yue yelled.

Tomoyo shook as she heard the usually-calm guardian raise his voice.

"I'm here, Yue. I sensed something happened to Sakura. What's wrong?" Cerberus frantically asked.

"Where have you been!" asked Yue, furious.

"Out. _**What is wrong**_!" Cerberus asked again, now also furious.

"I felt something out of the ordinary today, AND Sakura has been hurt by DIABLO!" Yue shouted Cerberus.

Syaoran blanched in fear. If Diablo had indeed come back, then Sakura was in mortal danger. His Sakura.

"Diablo?" asked Tomoyo, trembling with fear at the name. "Who's that?"

Syaoran turned to her. "Diablo means devil. He was an enemy of the Kinomoto kingdom and the Li kingdom for the longest time. He loved Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother, and hated Fujitaka for taking her away from him. He still hates Fujitaka. And that's why he wants to kill Sakura. If Sakura dies, Diablo knows that Fujitaka will be heartbroken, just as he was when his love was taken away from him."

Tomoyo started freaking out.

"But there is way to beat him," continued Syaoran. "With three forms of true love."

Tomoyo gulped. "How would you defeat him with that?"

"Diablo would have to be in the presence of the love of three couples."

Yue and Cerberus quietly left the room to discuss matters more deeply. They knew that the love of three couples wouldn't do anything. Cerberus told himself repeatedly that he would NOT CRY … but neither he nor Yue could help it. They both started to cry.

Back inside, Tomoyo and Syaoran were still planning.

"Well, there's you and Sakura," Tomoyo said, gulping, "Eriol and me, and Touya and Yukito."

"No, they have to be our age," frowned Syaoran, worried.

"Milady? Milord? If I might have a word?" whispered a tiny voice.

They turned and saw one of Sakura's maids, Chiharu.

"Go ahead," allowed Syaoran.

"My fiancée and I are your age, and we love each other deeply. Could we be able to stand in for Their Majesties?" timidly asked the girl.

"Yes. I think it would be a great idea. Who is your fiancée, by the way? And how come we don't know of it?" asked Syaoran.

"It was decided tonight. Their Majesties will know by tomorrow morning. Oh, and it is Yamazaki," admitted Chiharu. "But … umm … I just thought you might want to know … you have blood on your hands, your Highness."

Syaoran looked at his hands, and ignored it. "That's fine. Has anyone taken Sakura to the infirmary yet?"

Everyone looked around at each other and sweat-dropped.

"BAKA!" Syaoran yelled. He looked around for Sakura, scooped her up, and ran to the infirmary.

He laid her gently on the bed, then shrieked for a doctor.

As soon as a doctor rushed to Sakura, Syaoran blacked out.

--


	5. Be the Miracle

Sunnflower: oh, don't worry

**Sunnflower**: oh, don't worry. I'll stop at the PERFECt cliffie cackles and dances around

**Heartluv**: what DID happen to Eriol? Who knows? F(o.O) haha HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!

**tenshi cherry blossoms**: trust me … in the end, the people who deserve to be happy will be happy

**Another edited chapter. Enjoy.**

**xoxox**

**Catch a Falling Star**

**xoxox**

**Chapter 5**

**xoxox**

When Tomoyo and Eriol carried Syaoran to the infirmary also, they found a very worried-looking doctor taking notes on a clipboard while checking Sakura's pulse, heartbeat, and breathing rate.

"Master Eriol? Might I have a word with you?" asked the doctor, a sad look on his face. "Just _Master Eriol_."

Tomoyo looked curiously at the doctor, but left anyway, pulling the door closed behind her.

Once Tomoyo left, Eriol turned back to the doctor. "Yes?"

Sighing and rubbing his temple, the doctor began to talk. "The gash on her cheek should not have bled that badly, for one. I think there was a blood-clotting problem. Her red blood cells must have gathered in one spot, for some odd reason, at the exact moment she cuts it. That is very odd."

Eriol nodded, thinking. He knew why the red blood cells had clotted in that one particular area—Diablo forced it to.

"But there's more. She lost too much blood. She needs a blood donor, or she will die. Not only that, but she has one of the rarest blood types in the world—a B negative. Only a B negative blood donor will help her survive," sadly concluded the doctor.

Sighing also, Eriol put his head in his hands as he sat down. "What are we going to do? I would give blood, but I'm O negative, and Miss Tomoyo is an A positive."

"There is … one other patient that I have had that is B negative," hesitantly started the doctor.

"WHO?" demanded Eriol.

"I can't tell you that, Master EriOLLLL!" the doctor shrieked as Eriol grabbed him by his collar and pushed him against the wall.

"WHO IS IT! TELL ME!" roared Eriol. Hearing Eriol shout, Tomoyo came running back in.

The doctor began choking. Tomoyo, seeing that Eriol was going to kill the doctor, gently pulled him away. "Eriol …"

Eriol backed away, letting the doctor slide to the floor. "I'm sorry, doctor. I overreacted."

The doctor put his hand where Eriol had grabbed him, and breathed in deeply. "That's quite all right, Master Eriol. I would have reacted the same way."

"So tell me. Now." Eriol's blue eyes were cold as ice, and the doctor, afraid that Eriol was going to do more than choke him, hesitated a moment before speaking.

"Master Syaoran has a B negative blood type," whispered the doctor.

Eriol's eyes widened in shock. "Syaoran?"

Tomoyo looked at the doctor and Eriol, then back to the doctor. What did Syaoran's blood have to do with anything?

Whimpering, the doctor nodded. He had sworn never to tell anyone!

Eriol lept up and left the hospital room in a hurry, looking for the green aura that belonged to his little descendant.

"Doctor."

The doctor looked up to Tomoyo. "Yes, milady?"

"You must tell me the truth," she demanded. "Is Sakura going to live?"

Sighing, the doctor replied, "Only if His Highness gives his blood to Her Majesty."

Another question occurred to Tomoyo. "Why is Sakura a different bloodtype from her father?"

The doctor looked at her blankly.

"I never said they were different. Her father is B positive and her mother, bless her soul, was B negative. If I recall, her mother died because she lost too much blood, and she wouldn't dare take it from her baby daughter. Also, she was too proud to ask Queen Yelan for her son's blood. That is why Queen Nadeshiko died. If Princess Sakura does not receive the blood from Prince Syaoran soon, she will die just as her mother did…" explained the doctor, losing himself to the past.

Tomoyo blanched. 'She could die …' thought Tomoyo as she slumped into the chair next to Sakura.

Touya rushed into the room. "Tomoyo! How is she?"

Angry, Tomoyo stood up and yelled at Touya. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! HOW COME YOU ONLY APPEAR WHEN SAKURA IS IN DANGER! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED SHE WAS WHEN HER BROTHER DIDN'T COME BACK FROM HIS FRIEND'S CASTLE AT THE TIME HE SAID HE WOULD! HMMM! AND HOW COME YUKITO AND YUE DON'T CARE THAT SAKURA IS HURT! WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU TWO!"

Touya backed up, holding his hands up in defeat.

"Okay. I admit it. Yukito and I have been here for a long time, but he made us invisible so we could spy on you guys. Frankly, we were impressed by the way you guys held together, but when I heard that gaki yelling about Sakura hurt, I just couldn't hold it anymore. I guess I turned back to myself, and reappeared in the room. How could I have let things go this far?" tiredly replied Touya, running his fingers through his hair.

"And who says I don't care?" asked Yukito as he entered the hospital room.

"Do you?" softly asked Tomoyo.

"Yes. I just needed to infer with Kero about Diablo's presence. I never knew that Diablo would go as far as almost killing Sakura…"

"INDEED!" roared a voice.

The three looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the voice.

When a black mist appeared next to Sakura's bed, Tomoyo screamed and pointed to the spot.

In the spot of the black mist was a pale, emaciated figure. He had no skin covering his face, so his head was basically a skull attached to the body of a living person. Er, a living person who is extremely thin and white, that is.

"Do you see me?"

"I see you, Diablo," coldly said Syaoran from the doorway.

Tomoyo turned and gasped. "Syaoran! Did Eriol find you?"

"Yes, I did, love. Come here," instructed Eriol, wanting to protect his love from this evil.

Tomoyo's heart jumped for joy when Eriol called her "love." 'Did my heart jump like that when Syaoran called me love?' she thought to herself as she moved as unnoticeably as possible to Eriol's protecting embrace. 'Why am I thinking about that right now! SAKURA'S IN DANGER!'

"Li Xiao Lang. You think you can stand against ME? The great Diablo?" cackled the figure who was apparently Diablo.

"What do you want?" spat Syaoran.

Diablo pointed to Sakura. "Her. She looks like my Nadeshiko … and you. You are like that thief and bastard Fujitaka, wanting to keep such a precious flower all to yourself. It happened to me once, you know. That asshole Fujitaka took away MY Nadeshiko! She loved me … she DID!"

Syaoran looked at Diablo as if he was crazy. "I don't know who you think you are," Syaoran spat, "but you should know that I love Sakura and I'm never letting someone like YOU lay even a FINGER on her."

Smirking, Diablo touched Sakura's unconscious body with a finger.

Syaoran rushed forward, shouting, "NO!"

Diablo flung his robe over Sakura and pulled it back. Sakura was gone.

"Find me, and kill me, but you'll NEVER see your Cherry Blossom AGAIN!" maliciously acknowledged Diablo, cackling.

With a final cackle, he disappeared.

On the bed where Sakura used to lay was a single cherry blossom entwined with a nadeshiko blossom.

"Sakura!" yelled Syaoran, as a lone tear rolled down his cheek. He fell to his knees, and pounded the ground. "SAKURA!"

--


	6. Memories of You, Part II

Sunnflower: T

**Sunnflower: **T.T I'M SORRYYYY

**13**: thank you, I plan to do so x

**singergirl22**: I don't like Diablo either. He's one big fat meanie. RAR!

**crazychickie4life**: lol have fun in Canada!

**Sakura Potato**: haha its okay x I know, poor sakura :

**Wingless Angel611**: well, see, what happened was Syaoran really loved Sakura (deep down in his heart, as we all know ) but he didn't want to jeopardize their friendship, so he goes and "falls" for TOMOYO, who is similar to Sakura because they are best friends and everything! Hahaha hope that clears some stuff up for you :

**Carmela-chan**: Daijoubu! It's okay, really! Never let evil prevail!

**Heartluv**: amazing, isn't it, that they are both the same rare blood type?

**tenshi cherry blossoms**: of course they will :

**maixwolfblossom**: thank you!

**Another edited chapter. Enjoy.**

**xoxox**

**Catch a Falling Star**

**xoxox**

**Chapter 6**

**xoxox**

Syaoran couldn't move. He stood like a statue in the same spot where he had watched Sakura disappear.

_And I didn't do anything to try and save her…_he thought morosely to himself.

The only sign of his true emotions inside of him was the single tear that kissed the floor.

_Why do I care so much about Sakura? She is my best friend…_

Memories started playing in his mind.

He remembered the first time he saw a picture of Sakura … of how he pointed at her portrait and said "pretty," then "love" to his mother.

He remembered the first time he saw her face to face. Her bright emerald eyes seemed to hold enough energy for the world, and she was so cheerful.

He remembered the first time she kissed him. She flew off a swing and would have hit the dirt and broken an arm and a leg if he hadn't caught her. She was so thankful and surprised, she kissed him wetly on the cheek.

He remembered the first time they were forced to go to a ball together. She was wearing a pale pink dress and a star necklace. She was so nervous, but when he smiled at her, she relaxed. He could tell.

He remembered the first time they were forced to trade presents. They had gotten each other the same thing—a homemade teddy bear. It was during Christmas, so Sakura was wearing a white turtleneck with a red dress. He could still see the way she lit up and laughed when they opened the presents.

He remembered the time he saved her from death. It was when they were about ten -- she had almost fallen off a cliff, but he had caught her. She was so thankful, once more, that she kissed him on the cheek again, making him blush furiously.

He remembered their reactions to the news that they would be wedded. She nearly glowed with happiness ... while he just stood off to the side. Oh, how he wished he could take that back!

And finally … he remembered the day (was it two or three days ago?) when she told him she loved him.

Then it hit him.

_He loved Sakura_…

For the first time in two hours, he moved towards the bed. He reached out a hand, and gently picked up the sakura and nadeshiko blossom that lay entwined together.

"I'll save you, Sakura," Syaoran whispered. "I swear on my love for you that I will. Your Majesty, you heard, right? I _will_ take care of your daughter. I _will_ save her."

He closed his eyes again. "Aishiteru, Sakura," and turned his head away, but not before a tear landed on the two entwined flowers.

Turning to leave the room, he came face to face with the King and Touya.

"Syaoran. Where is Sakura?" worriedly asked Fujitaka.

Touya turned away, scoffing, "Knowing him, he probably killed her."

He instantly regretted saying that as Syaoran's eyes filled with hurt and anger. Yes, Touya didn't like the gaki, but … if Sakura was destined for him, then he might as well try to like him. And he regretted hurting the gaki's feelings ... a little. "Daijoubu?"

"Diablo came and kidnapped her. He said he is going keep her all to himself, just like the King kept Queen Nadeshiko all to himself…" trailed off Syaoran. He couldn't bring himself to look into the eyes of the King and his son, who were speechless.

"So," Fujitaka said gently. "Diablo has avenged."

Syaoran looked up furiously. "Is that all you're going to say, Your Majesty?" he screamed with rage and sadness.

Touya spoke up. "Hey, gaki, you think you're going to beat Diablo by yelling at my father? Not a good idea."

Nodding, Fujitaka put his hand on Syaoran's shoulder. To Syaoran, it felt like the world had been placed on his shoulders—and his heart. He took a deep breath, and he confessed.

"Your Majesty ... I ... I ... I love your daughter ... and ... I swear on my love for her that I will bring her back!"

Fujitaka sadly shook his head. "I don't know how much your love is worth now."

Syaoran clenched his fists, and he clearly and firmly said, "Your Majesty, I know that I wanted to get married to Princess Tomoyo of the Daidouji kingdom, but _I swear_, I've only loved your daughter since day one. What came over me to think that Tomoyo could ever replaced Sakura, I do not know. But what I do know is that I love Sakura, and I will bring her back alive."

Fujitaka smiled softly. "All right then. You cannot beat Diablo with the three forms of love, as you told Tomoyo. You must defeat him with one form of true love. True love is the only way you can get Sakura back."

"Aren't you hurting from this?" whispered Syaoran, looking down at the floor, after a few moments of silence.

Fujitaka smiled sadly, and turned. He faced the window, and looked out to the stars, where his Queen was smiling back at him. "Hai, I am hurting from this. Too much to express. Sakura is my daughter, and my only reminder of my queen. But whether you want to bring her back or not is your choice. I cannot force you to bring her back."

Touya slumped against the wall and slid down. He spread one leg out, and propped up one knee. He placed his arm on his knee, and looked down.

"ANY form of true love, Father?"

Fujitaka nodded. "Fatherly love, brotherly love, any kind of love," Fujitaka replied, reading Touya's mind. "But the most powerful is the love between two people. A pure love that cannot be disconnected by any way possible. Syaoran and Sakura are the only two other people I know that share that connection."

"Who are the other people?" questioned Syaoran.

Smiling sadly once again, the King answered.

"It was once Nadeshiko and I."

Syaoran froze. "Your Majesty and Her Hignesss?" he repeated, shocked.

"Yes."

xoxox

He led a hysterical Tomoyo out of the room. He knew that Syaoran wanted to be alone, so he took his plum blossom and took her to his room.

He placed her on his couch. She was still sobbing hysterically, but there was nothing he could do except sit next to her and pat her on the back.

When he did so, she launched on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder.

He tried to ask why she was crying so hard. "Tomoyo, my love, Syaoran will bring Sakura back."

Tomoyo wailed, "Sakura was wearing one of my new designs and Diablo ruined it! And now he's going to kill her!"

Eriol bolted up. "WHAT! I thought ... WE THOUGHT HE ONLY WANTED TO KEEP HER TO HIMSELF!"

Sniffling, Tomoyo held out a note that she had picked up that lay next to her. "I'm sorry I didnt give this to you earlier, but ..."

Eriol scanned the note quickly.

He blanched.

Things were not going to get better.

If they didn't hurry, they would never see Sakura again.

Ever.

--


	7. Here Without You

Hikaru0918: hahaha yes I know, evil but genius cackle MUAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAA

**Hikaru0918**: hahaha yes I know, evil but genius cackle MUAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAA. (ahem. Sorry. I'm high on sprite :)

**tenshi cherry blossoms**: hai! We must ALL believe in syaoran AND the power of love! .. as corny as that sounds -.-;;

**singergirl22**: he BELONGS in hell … GO BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG, YOU BASTARDDDDDDD! DIE, DIABLO, DIE! … uh .. ahem, sorry :

**Sakura-Tsuki**: GOMEN NASAIIIII! Of COURSE they will get back together, but … just HOW? That's for me to know and you to find out

**maixwolfblossom**: yeah I know, its like FINALLY you realize you love sakura! YEESH!

**Mia Hindo**: gomen nasai for taking so long!

**Sunnflower**: and now im back! xD

**Another chapter edited. **

**xoxox**

**Catch a Falling Star **

**xoxox**

**Chapter 7**

xoxox

Eriol read the note again. He couldn't believe it. He WOULDN'T believe it.

With shaking hands, he knocked on the door to the King's study.

A weary voice beckoned him in.

Eriol pushed open the door, and was not that surprised that the King was in the same state that Syaoran was.

"Your Majesty…" Eriol said, bowing. "Diablo left this message. I believe that if we don't act quickly, Sakura will be … with her mother soon, meaning no disrespect for the Queen."

The King had his face in his hands. Using one of his hands, he reached out for the note. He took it into his hands and read it.

_Sakura is mine. If there is no one that will retrieve her, I will know that no one loves her. Then I will keep her with me forever._

_You have two moons. Starting today._

_Find me, and you may get Sakura back. _

_Don't find me, and Sakura will die._

Tears streamed down the King's face. "Sakura…" he wept softly.

Syaoran burst into the study.

"Eriol! Your Majesty! Tomoyo just told me what was in the note!" he cried, breathlessly. "Is it true?"

The King and Eriol nodded slowly.

Then Syaoran did what no one thought he could do, especially in times like these.

Syaoran smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" frowned Eriol.

"This," he said, as he held up his hand. On his ring finger was a ring, but it was an intricately designed ring.

Instead of one band, it was three bands of pure silver woven around each other.

"The Prophecy …" whispered the King. He abruptly stood up from his desk and went over to his bookshelf. He muttered to himself as he looked for something.

"Ah! Here it is!" he cried as he pulled a piece of parchment out of a book yellowed with age.

He brought it over to them.

"Read this," he instructed, holding out the parchment.

Syaoran gently took it into his hand. He read it out loud so the rest could hear.

**Three bands of silver,**

**One purity,**

**One kindness,**

**And one love,**

**Will forever bind**

**The magic**

**And the sword**

**By a minute.**

"This sounds similar to the prophecy said at our births," Syaoran realized out loud, looking up.

The King smiled.

"It is, isn't it? Actually, the sorcerers present at your births said intelligence instead of love because they were supposed to. If they had said love, it would have ruined everything," explained the King.

"So this is the ring from the Prophecy?" Eriol made sure.

"Yes, it is," Fujitaka answered.

Eriol turned to Syaoran. "Where'd you get it?"

"When I was crying for Sakura, one of the tears fell on the entwined sakura and nadeshiko blossom. When it blossomed, inside was this ring," Syaoran said.

The King smiled, and said, "Sakura might have a chance. Would you be willing to save her?"

Syaoran kneeled. "Your Majesty. I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize to whom my heart truly belongs. My heart belongs to your daughter—her name is forever engraved on my heart and soul. I will bring her back, Majesty. And I intend to marry her."

Eriol added, "And about time you admitted it to the world, Xiao Lang."

SAKURA

She stirred in her sleep, and woke up. Looking around, she realized she wasn't in the hospital anymore.

'What's going on? Where am I?' she thought to herself.

"Awake, Sakura?" sneered a familiar looking man …

"Diablo?" she asked groggily. She was still dizzy. Suddenly, she remembered everything. The gash on her cheek … she placed a hand on the gash and winced. Even though it was bandaged the pain was intense.

Gingerly she rubbed her head, but yelped in pain. A big bruise had formed on her head, covered by her hair.

She was tired. So tired …

She wanted to go to sleep forever.

"How do you know who I am?" demanded Diablo.

"My mother told me in my dreams. She described you vividly. And she was right. You are pitiful," Sakura said monotonously. She was tired. She wanted sleep.

"NADESHIKO said that?" whispered Diablo unbelievingly. "YOU LIE!" he spat.

"I'm not. Good night, Diablo. Talk with me when I'm not tired. By the way, what am I doing here?" she asked.

"I KIDNAPPED YOU! HAHAHAHAHA! This is a test to see if that Wolf really loves you or not!" he yelled triumphantly.

Tears rolled down Sakura's face. Diablo was remorse for only a second—he hit a soft spot.

"I'm tired. Please, let me go to sleep…" she muttered.

SYAORAN'S POV

What was I without Sakura?

My eyes were void as I stared off into space. I slumped into a chair in the King's study. Eriol, noticing that I was unhappily reminiscing, quietly asked the King to go to the garden.

When I was alone, another tear fell onto my lap.

Sakura saw the real me. She loved me for me, not like Tomoyo did. Tomoyo had so-called "loved" me since I was so similar to Eriol.

Was life worth living without my cherry blossom?

The answer was right there.

It wasn't.

I must've dozed off, because I awoke from my nap with a shout. I had nightmares.

Then I remembered that Sakura was on the verge of dying, and here I was, sleeping?

I quickly readied myself to find her and bring her back. I closed my eyes, searching for her aura.

A faint pink mist occupied a tiny bit of space in what seemed to be a castle on the shores of a lake.

'Devil's Horn. What an appropriate place.'

The pink aura started to flicker.

'Hang on, Sakura. I'm coming.'

Hm, you like? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Arigatou xD

Lenne Li


	8. Sorrow

luver of ccs: sorry it took so long

**luver of ccs:** sorry it took so long!

**tenshi cherry blossoms**: marharhar ;D nd yes, poor sakura (

**singerlgirl22**: hahaha of course! DIE, DIABLO, DIE!

**maixwolfblossom**: TOO much drama .

**Sunnflower**: lol yes I'm back ) here's the next installment!

**FromDayOne**: of course … sakura has her unbeatable spell )

**Sakura Potato**: LOL, who CAN?

**silent-angel510**: how else would it be?

**Carmela-chan**: thank you D

**Edited 9/9/08.**

**xoxox**

**Catch a Falling Star**

xoxox

**Chapter 8 **

xoxox

"So, Hiiragizawa. Explain," Touya demanded as he shoved Eriol into his study, slamming the door behind him.

"Explain what?" Eriol asked calmly as he brushed himself off.

"What does a ring from a prophecy have to do with saving my sister?" snarled Touya. He looked like he was ready to tear apart anything or anybody that dared to cross him.

Nevertheless, Eriol remained tranquil. "The ring is a symbol of eternal love, purity, and kindness. It is the strongest combination known to mankind. With that ring, Syaoran can break through any force that stands between him and his one true love. It can also pinpoint the exact location of Sakura."

Touya looked madder than ever. "Are you **sure**? I mean, how can kaijuu and that gaki be destined for each other?"

"Because they are, Prince Touya. Now, if you will excuse me, I must attend to my plum blossom, who is hysterically crying her eyes out because she believes that Sakura will die," Eriol nodded as he left Touya's study.

Touya sat down at his desk, put his face in his hands, and sighed. Things got more complicated by the minute.

First, he had to go through the inauguration ceremony that swore him the King of the Kinomoto Kingdom. His father, though still alive, wanted to give his throne to his son early.

So now he had to plan a whole inauguration ceremony—if THAT wasn't enough, he also had to plan a ball that would take place right after the ceremony.

Then, he had to arrange a marriage between his sister and Syaoran—pah, that would be easy.

NOW, on top of that, he had to watch out for his little sister, because he STILL didn't trust that gaki.

If he brought her back dead, or didn't bring her back at all, Touya would kill him.

But if he brought her back alive…maybe, just **maybe**, Touya would allow him to marry Sakura.

**Maybe.**

But then again…

Nah. He would. He hoped.

'Damn. I knew that gaki would take my kaijuu away from me, yet did I do anything about it?'

He turned when he smelt a sweet fragrance in the air.

'Mother.' He recognized the spirit that appeared behind him.

'Touya, you must not interfere with the love of Sakura and Syaoran,' Nadeshiko gently chided. 'Come here,' she ordered.

Glumly, Touya obeyed. When he felt his mom's aura around him, though, he started to cry.

'I'm sorry about everything, my son. I should have kept a more careful watch on her. It is my fault.'

Mother and son stayed locked in an embrace for a long time.

When Fujitaka came in later that evening, he found Touya sleeping on his couch.

He sniffed the air, and smiled.

"Nadeshiko … arigatou."

xoxox

When Syaoran came into Eriol's room to say goodbye for the time being, he found a couple locked in an embrace. Eriol had his arms around Tomoyo, who was still weeping softly.

Syaoran closed the door, not wanting to disturb this couple.

"You'll be in my arms soon, Sakura. I swear it," he vowed out loud.

He went into his own room, and sat down in the middle.

He sat cross-legged on the floor, putting his right arm on his right knee, and his left arm on his left knee.

"Point me," he whispered, closing his eyes as a vision of Sakura sleeping peacefully on a small cot.

He recognized the sounds and smells of the place she was kept hostage in.

"That's my kingdom," he thought, shocked.

What business did Diablo have in the Li Kingdom? And why would he choose to keep Sakura hostage there?

Syaoran, too blind to see that he was walking into a trap, immediately set out for his kingdom.

"Sakura…" he said out loud as he saddled his horse. "I'm coming."

He set out at midnight, running his horse half to death at the speed he was going.

When he arrived at the Li Kingdom at the break of dawn, he headed for his castle.

His people greeted him cheerfully, welcoming him back, asking him questions.

He met these people with a brief nod and smile, eager to continue to his castle.

When he arrived at Li Palace, a surprise met him.

Empress Yelan was standing at the top of the stairs, with her four daughters surrounding her. They were all dressed in royal valor, and were smiling at Syaoran.

Confused, he left his horse at the bottom of the stairs, and ran up to his mother. He bowed three times, then asked, "Mother, what's going on?"

Smiling broadly, the Empress answered, "I'm so glad you decided to marry Sakura!"

Shocked, Syaoran stuttered, "What?"

"We heard that you were coming this way from a friend. He brought Sakura too, and she's sleeping peacefully in your room," she stated.

Syaoran looked at his mother curiously. The way she smiled, the way her eyes looked, the way she stood and the way she talked…

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!" he shouted, punching Yelan.

Yelan took the punch, falling. She stood back up, and now with a red glare in her eyes, she exclaimed, "You were too slow in figuring out that I possess the bodies of your mother and precious sisters! I have you right where I want you, Wolf!"

Syaoran stepped back in horror. What kind of trap had he just walked into?

He stood defiantly, unsheathing his sword. "If it's a fight you want, Diablo, it's a fight you'll get!"

xoxox


	9. Everything I Do is for You

KatY

**KatY!**: I hate cliffies too … sorie T

**maixwolfblossom**: hahaha im so sorry! Here!

**silent-angel510**: YES, MA'AM!

**azn.viet**: yes. just keep reading )

**Sunnflower**: okay, here you go

**Mia Hindo**: were you affected by the hurricane? Oh no ( I'm sorry!

**Carmela-chan**: Hai. Evil Diablo -.-

**Edited 9/9/08.**

**xoxox**

**Catch a Falling Star**

xoxox

Chapter 9

xoxox

"Who are you, and what have you done to my family and my love?" Syaoran snarled, now inside the palace (where his "sisters" had dragged him into his room, where Sakura lie motionless on his bed, wearing a simple pink dress), his eyes glittering dangerously, his voice dripping with poison.

"You are so easy to read, Little Wolf," cackled Diablo-in-Yelan, examining his (her?) nails.

"What?"

"I know how much you love your family … and the cherry blossom. But she is mine! She will carry my child tonight—just as Nadeshiko should have!" shrieked Diablo, who left Yelan's body.

Yelan's body, as well as Syaoran's sisters's bodies, slumped to the floor.

Syaoran glared at Diablo. "How the hell did you get into my family's bodies anyway?"

Diablo smirked. "Wouldn't YOU like to know?"

Suddenly, Diablo, who had taken the form of a spirit, became larger and larger, and as he grew in size, each of Syaoran's family members fainted away.

"You are a pathetic fool! I can kill you here now, in the presence of Sakura! Don't you think she would love to watch her true love be tortured and mutilated to death by her greatest enemy?" Diablo said.

"You can't hurt me!" Syaoran shouted defiantly.

"Oh, no? Then what if I … DRAINED AWAY ALL OF YOUR MAGIC? HMMMMMM? AND ISN'T YOUR MAGIC ATTACHED TO YOUR **ENERGY SOURCE**? HMMMMM?" Diablo pointed out cruelly.

Syaoran backed away in horror, but had no time to shield himself from Diablo.

He screamed in agony and pain as all of his magic and energy drained from his body and into Diablo's.

The pain was unbearable. It was as if someone took a red-hot poker and shoved it into his chest. Not one poker, but at least ten!

As suddenly as it had started, it was over. But Syaoran lay weakly on the floor, barely bringing himself up.

Diablo took his mortal form—a middle-aged man with a cruel smirk and evilly shaded eyes, heavily built.

As he walked closer, Diablo taunted, "As you watch in pain and agony, I will be given pleasures beyond reason. Of course, Sakura will be suffering as well. My pleasure for the price of someone's suffering. Not a bad exchange, hm?"

Syaoran looked up at him with hatred, and was met with a sharp left-hook to his face, and a brusque right-hook to his stomach.

Diablo watched, enjoying the sight of Syaoran kneeling over and screaming in pain. His nose and mouth was bleeding, and his stomach was burning.

"Serves you right for trying to steal my cherry blossom, eh?" Diablo crowed.

Diablo dragged Syaoran to the opposite end of where Sakura lay, conjured up some chains, and bolted Syaoran to the wall.

"Now," Diablo started, "You can watch as I rape your precious cherry blossom. Oh, and I will wake her up so that she will be in immense pain. Wouldn't you like that? You can hear her scream and beg for mercy … which I won't give her, of course."

Syaoran struggled against the chains, but they dug into his flesh even more, binding him and hurting him at the same time.

"Let her go! You can kill me, but let her go!" he screamed.

"And let such a beautiful girl slip right through my fingers? I think not," sneered Diablo. Walking towards Sakura, he began to lick his lips.

"NO!" screamed Syaoran. "LEAVE HER ALONE! YOU CAN KILL ME ANY WAY YOU WANT TO! JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Diablo turned and faced Syaoran. "Did you say that if I kill you, in **any way I wanted to**, I would have to free Sakura and never ever go near her or hurt her in any way?"

Syaoran nodded without hesitating.

Smiling, Diablo thought it over. "All right."

He snapped his fingers, and Sakura awoke.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted, but it came out as a fierce whisper, as his blood was flowing like a river out of his body.

Sakura got up, slowly, rubbing her eyes. When they focused, her emerald eyes landed on the opposite side of the wall.

"Syaoran?" she asked. She gasped when she saw he was hurt. "You're hurt!"

"And I hurt him!" Diablo proudly announced.

Sakura turned to Diablo with an icy glare. "You did?"

Diablo froze under her gaze, then after a moment, acted like he hadn't been affected at all. "Your precious BOYFRIEND here has decided to die in your place, Sakura. So you can go home now, and I can start torturing him."

Sakura yelled, "Liar! Syaoran wouldn't die for me! He doesn't even love me!"

Syaoran breathed, "Sakura … I do love you. You know that."

With tears in her eyes, Sakura turned to Syaoran. "You can't do this for me. I'd rather die than live without you!"

"I'd rather spend one minute with you now and die than live the rest of my life alone," Syaoran murmured. He winced as the chains that bound his wrists, ankles, and neck started to get tighter and tighter.

"No! You can't do this!" Sakura cried, turning to Diablo. "I won't let you!"

She ripped a necklace off her neck. A necklace that no one but she had ever seen before.

"I will beat you and save Syaoran and leave here alive with HIM alive as well!" she shrieked.

The necklace turned into a staff of some sort with a star with wings on the top.

She pointed the star at Syaoran, and he was immediately freed from the chains. He fell down with a thud. She pointed the rod at him again, and every part of him was healed.

She turned to point the star at Diablo's heart and vanquish him when Diablo put a dagger to her throat.

"No, you listen to me. He made a deal with me. I get to kill him, and you go free. There's nothing that can stop me from being able to kill him!" Diablo shouted, his eyes mad with malice.

"Wanna bet?" Syaoran smirked as he threw the ring from his finger to Sakura. "Slip it on!" he ordered.

Sakura held the staff out. It was hard for her because Diablo sliced a bit of her skin open, and tightened his hold around her neck.

Syaoran prayed, "It has to go on. It has to go on."

If it didn't, it would mean the end of both Sakura and himself.

The ring made it on.

After the ring combined with Sakura's magic, an incantation burned into Syaoran's mind made him say, "SAKURA! REPEAT AFTER ME!"

She barely managed to nod.

"Tan decio el custodio de amore!"

Weakly, Sakura followed. "Tan… … … decio el custodio … … … de amore … … …"

"Amore predomina!"

"Amore … … … predomina … … …"

"Encima todos malvado y malicia!"

"Encima todos … … … malvado … … … y malicia … … …"

"A victoria el corazon puro de todos!"

"A … … … victoria … … … el corazon … … … puro de … … … todos … … …"

As soon as Sakura said the last word, Diablo shrieked in pain. He quickly removed his hands from around her neck and looked at them.

They were burnt to the bone.

"Sakura, point your rod at him and say, 'PAR AMOR!'" instructed Syaoran.

Sakura did so, with her loudest, and most spirited voice. "PAR AMOR!"

With those final words, Sakura pointed her rod at him and watched as his body burnt to a crisp, leaving only his skeleton, brain, and beating heart behind.

She gingerly rubbed her neck, and flinched when she touched her wound.

"SAKURA, WATCH OUT!" Syaoran yelled as he dashed over to protect Sakura from the brain and heart that somehow merged to create a small, deadly dagger pointed straight at Sakura's heart.

It seemed to be happening in slow motion. The dagger flew straight at her heart, but she couldn't move out of the way—she was frozen in one spot.

"NOOOOOOO!" shouted Syaoran as he leapt in front of Sakura, taking the dagger into his own heart.

He landed on the ground with a thud.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed as she leaned over him. "SYAORAN!"

"Sakura … I'm sorry. I tried to tell you before that I loved you, but you got hurt and fell … this is all my fault. This is my … _groan_ … punishment," Syaoran groaned, wincing in pain and hardly able to breathe.

"No, no, shhh. Don't talk. I need to get this dagger out," Sakura started to say, but stopped when Syaoran put his hand around hers.

"Leave it. I don't … deserve to live. I put you in so much … danger …" With a slight sigh, he took one last deep breath. _"_I … love … y …"

His last word was cut off by his last breath.

"No. No. NO. SYAORAN, WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! NOO!" she shrieked over and over again. She pulled out the dagger, hoping to see some response from Syaoran.

She got none.

She placed her hand over the bloody hole on Syaoran's chest. "Please, spare him,' she prayed. "He deserves to live. Please."

Nothing answered her prayers except a sudden gust of wind around the two that smelled strangely familiar.

"Hoe!"

_So says the guardian of love,_

_Love prevails,_

_Over all evil and malice_

_To win the pure hearts of all._


	10. Happy Together

singergirl22: smiles quietly to herself

**singergirl22**: smiles quietly to herself

**maixwolfblossom: **bow I apologize. But you wont be as mad at me when you read this chapter

**silent-angel510**: of course! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND KILLS OFF SYAORAN!

**Sunnflower**: yes, always with the cliffies xD

**Mia Hindo**: oh no … ) fanfics will take your mind off that!

**Carmela-chan**: wait and see how things turn out? okay

**Edited 9/9/08. I can't believe this was last edited/updated in January of 2006 … **

xoxox

Catch a Falling Star

xoxox

Chapter 10

xoxox

"Who's there?" cried Sakura, scared of ghosts.

No one answered her.

She turned back to Syaoran, chiding herself. _You big baby! Don't be scared of ghosts and stuff right now … Syaoran's dead!_

The dagger that she had pulled out of Syaoran lay glittering maliciously in the darkness. Sakura was too busy holding Syaoran's hand and rocking back and forth—she didn't notice the dagger picking itself up and pointing straight at her own heart.

Sniffling, Sakura turned back to look at the dagger and wonder how Diablo could have transformed himself into a dagger … and her eyes widened when she saw the dagger flying at her.

Memories rushed through her mind as she realized she was about to die. The first time she laid eyes on Syaoran.

The first time she held hands with him.

The first time she pecked his cheek.

The first time she saw his broad chest.

The first time she said I love you.

_I can't die. Syaoran died for me—I'm not going to waste it!_

She turned away from the dagger just in time. It flew past her, then turned back towards her.

_Oh, no_, she groaned.

The dagger came at full speed towards Sakura. She had no time to turn away this time, and even if she did, it wouldn't help. Eventually it would kill her.

Right when it struck her skin, it stopped, fell onto the ground, and exploded into dust.

Sakura, breathing heavily, saw that blood was trickling out of the gash that the dagger had made before it exploded. But a more important question loomed in her mind—what happened?

Were she alert, she would have noticed a green aura around her.

No matter to her. Diablo was gone, but she wasn't sure if he was forever. But that didn't matter, either.

The most important thing lay in front of her.

Syaoran was dead.

A single tear rolled down her pearly cheek, and fell into the hole in Syaoran's chest. She looked at Syaoran's face, and couldn't bear that he looked so brave and determined to save her that he gave up his own life.

She began to talk. "You were my first friend. I taught you to become a good friend, but it seems I taught you too much. I loved you ever since my gaze fell upon your innocent baby face when we were three. Do you remember the walks we took in my cherry blossom garden?" She paused and smiled as she reminisced. "We giggled and hid from Touya, who was so scared when he couldn't find us when he was supposed to be watching us. Do you remember we always slid down the handrails in the palace? That was so much fun.

"My favorite memories are with you. But I can't believe you're gone. You were supposed to live forever. I should have been the one that died. A cherry blossom wilts one day or another, but a wolf survives even the hardest blow. I just want you to know … thank you. I can't believe you did what you did, but I suppose that's what true love is about." By now, her cheeks were wet with her tears.

_**song playing: has anyone seen Sailor Moon? The part where Serena finds out she's the Moon Princess and Darien is Tuxedo Mask … the pretty song that's playing? Listen to it as you read )**_

"I love you," she concluded. She leaned in and kissed Syaoran's cold lips.

As soon as she leaned back, his body disintegrated right before her very eyes.

"NO! SYAORAN!" She thrust her hands out to try and stop it, but all that remained of his body was the sakura and nadeshiko blossom entwined together. Except it was different—a wolf was etched into the petals of the sakura.

She lay there, sobbing. Her last reminder of Syaoran was gone.

Refusing to move, she just sat up and sobbed. Sobbed until she had no more tears left to cry.

Slowly, she got onto her staff, thought of her Fly card, sprouted wings on the staff, flew out of the palace, and flew home, landing on her balcony.

She walked into her room, the staff now a necklace again around her neck.

"Sakura!" screamed Touya as he leapt towards her.

Looking around, Sakura saw that Eriol, Tomoyo, Yue, Cerberus, and her father were in her room. She looked back down.

"Sakura!" they all screamed. They ran towards her, but stopped when she saw that she was covered in blood.

"What … happened?" finally asked Eriol.

Sakura looked up at Eriol with tear-ridden eyes, and fainted.

Touya lurched forward and caught her as she fell, catching his falling star.

"Take her to the infirmary. I think something bad happened—I don't see Syaoran anywhere," Fujitaka pointed out, worried.

xoxox

The doctor shook his head sadly. "She's not going to make it. She had already lost too much blood before she was taken, but now … there's nothing else we can do. If Master Syaoran was here …"

Tomoyo sobbed into Eriol's shoulder. Eriol was in shock—the only thing he COULD do was absent-mindedly stroke Tomoyo's coal-black hair.

Fujitaka had his head in his hands. He had lost his daughter and his queen by the same person. Now what was he to do? He couldn't live without his wife … let alone without his only daughter …

Touya, Yue, and Cerberus were in shock as well. Sitting in their chairs, they couldn't move. They didn't want to.

But they were all wondering the same question.

Where was Syaoran?

The hours ticked by slowly. They could do nothing but helplessly watch as Sakura slowly lost her blood.

"Daddy?" called out a tiny voice.

Immediately, Fujitaka went over to Sakura. "Sakura? Are you awake?"

"Daddy. So serious," she whispered, smiling.

"Honey, you're …"

"I know I'm dying, Daddy. But I'm glad, because that means I can join Syaoran and Mother up in heaven. Eriol, read this to Syaoran's grave when you get his body, okay?" Sakura pleaded, handing him a note.

Eriol silently reached out for it, and tucked it into his pocket.

"Syaoran's dead?" Fujitaka repeated, shocked.

Sakura slowly nodded. "He died when he took a dagger that was meant for me. After he died, the dagger came back at me."

Fujitaka took her hand and kissed it. "Don't talk. Rest."

Smiling, Sakura closed her eyes.

The rest of the room had been watching mutely. What hope was there now?

One by one, they accepted the fact that Sakura and Syaoran were both dead.

Suddenly, a clear voice rang throughout the room.

"Why the long faces?" cheerfully asked the voice they had been waiting to hear.

"Master Syaoran!"

"Syaoran!"

"Li!"

Overjoyed cries came from the six people. "Whoa, nice greeting. Wasn't I only gone for a day?"

Fujitaka said, "Sakura told us you died!"

"I did, but then Sakura prayed for me, and Nadeshiko heard her daughter's prayer, so they took my body and completely rejuvenated my body. Where's Sakura?"

"She's dying, and she accepted it because she thought you would be in heaven when she died!" shouted Eriol.

Syaoran froze. "What!"

Looking at each other, they waited for someone to talk. Finally, Cerberus did. "Remember Sakura had lost a lot of blood before Diablo took her? Well, when she returned, she had a blood gash on her chest. She lost more blood, and now she's dying. She needs a blood donor, and you know that you're the only one that matches her blood type."

"And even then, we don't know if she'll be all right," the doctor spoke up.

Syaoran turned to the doctor. "When can you start the blood transfer?"

The doctor sat up straighter. "Now, if you're ready."

He nodded. "More than ever."

The doctor nodded. He took a needle that had a long tube attached to it that stuck in a large vial.

Slowly, but surely, Syaoran's blood dripped from his body and into the vial.

"This is for you, Sakura," Syaoran whispered before falling asleep.

When he woke up, a bandage was wound around his wrist, which was where they had taken the blood from.

The first thing he asked was, "Is she okay?"

The doctor turned to him. "Ah, Master Syaoran, you're awake? Well, the transfer seemed to have gone well, but we don't know if Miss Sakura's body will accept it or reject it. However, there is a very high doubt that her body won't accept it."

Syaoran lay back down. "That's good."

"Hey, descendant?" Eriol asked, coming into the room. "You awake?"

"Yeah, I am. What is it?"

"Sakura wanted me to read this to your grave, but since you're alive … … … here's the note," Eriol said, handing him the paper that Sakura had given to him before going back to sleep.

"Thanks," Syaoran replied as he took the note. He opened it, and read to himself:

_My dear Syaoran,_

_I can't wait for the day when we will be reunited it again. _

_You are the light of my life, and now, you guide me towards you. _

_I will always love you._

_Sakura_

Syaoran leapt out of bed with a renewed energy, demanding to know where Sakura was.

"She's over here," Eriol pointed to a bed a few curtains away.

Syaoran ran, stumbled, and decided to walk slowly to Sakura.

He leaned over, looking at her face.

To him, she was the picture of perfection. Her hair framed her porcelain cheeks. He fretted over them--they were usually a rosy hue. But he still thought she looked perfect.

Her lips were not the red-rose hue that he had expected them to be. Instead, they were the color of cherry blossoms—light pink. They were slightly open, and Syaoran could hear her labored breathing.

Her eyes were closed, as if they were shades covering windows that lead to sparkling green meadows.

Her fingertips were blue, lacking the oxygen the blood hadn't brought to it.

Her chest slowly rose up and down in uneven patterns.

Then something happened that made Syaoran cry out in joy.

Her chest began to move in an even pattern of breathing; her lips started turning red; her cheeks took its original hue; her fingertips were a rosy, healthy hue; and her eyes fluttered open.

"Syaoran?"

"SAKURA!" he gasped, leaning forward and hugging her gently.

"Am I in heaven already?" she asked.

Smiling, he kissed her nose. "I'm alive, and so are you, darling. We escaped Diablo!"

"But … how?" Sakura questioned, still confused.

"SAKURA!"

Apparently, the rest of the room noticed that Sakura was awake and talking.

They crowded around her bed. Fujitaka's cheeks were wet with tears, but he was smiling; Touya smiled and said, "I knew you'd pull through, kaijuu," to which Sakura protested gently; Yue softly smiled and nodded; Cerberus placed a paw on her bed; Eriol smiled and looked at Syaoran, who seemed to be bursting with love; and Tomoyo was weeping, happy that her friend was alive.

Sakura looked at Yue and Cerberus, startled. "What are you guys doing?" she fiercely whispered.

"Sakura, don't worry," her father soothed, his eyes twinkling. "We all know that you are the Sakura Card Mistress—the most powerful sorceress in the world."

Slumping back, Sakura demanded to know who told on her.

All the fingers pointed at Cerberus, who weakly chuckled.

Sakura scowled, "Had I my energy back, I'd be running you to death."

"Thank Kami-sama you're not," retorted Cerberus, which made everyone chuckle.

Syaoran was just glad that his cherry blossom was safe.

"Oh!" Sakura suddenly startled everyone. "The ring!"

She reached in and pulled out her necklace. The staff had returned to its tiny size, but the ring hung on her chain.

Syaoran smiled. "You keep it."

Sakura smiled at him—a smile that she had reserved only for him.

"AWWWWW! HOW KAWAII!" breathed Tomoyo, who was starry-eyed.

THAT made everyone laugh, but Sakura sweat-dropped.

xoxox

Later that night, before Sakura went to bed in her own room (though she had argued with the doctor and her father and finally won when she used her prized puppy face), she softly knocked on Syaoran's door.

"Come in," he called.

When she entered, she blushed at the sight of Syaoran's bare chest.

"Oh… I'm sorry," she apologized quickly, turning away, but not before Syaoran saw her blushing.

He laughed. "No worries," he said, putting on a white t-shirt. "What's up?"

"How did I survive the dagger? And why did your body disappear?" she asked quietly, turning back.

Syaoran sat on his bed, motioning to Sakura to sit next to him. She obeyed.

"Well, before the dagger tried to hurt you again, you know that you prayed, right? Well, your mother heard that prayer, and decided to give me another chance at life. Plus, I had willingly given it to save my true love's. By the time the dagger touched you, my spirit was awake, and had swirled around your body to protect you. It wasn't fast enough, though, I see. You still bled," sighed Syaoran.

Sakura prodded him on. "Go on. Why did your body disintegrate after I kissed your lips?"

Syaoran turned red. "You did?"

Sakura turned red as well. "Um … yeah."

"Well, it seems Nadeshiko knew that you were going to kiss me or something, because she took my cells and put it back together so I would be as good as new. Did you notice any scars or holes in my chest when you came in?"

Sakura shook her head, still blushing.

"That's your mother's doing. I owe a lot to her," he paused and turned to Sakura, "And her daughter."

His own amber wells looked into Sakura's emerald ones.

Slowly, they leaned in, and Syaoran captured Sakura's lips with his own.

What started as a pure, innocent kiss, turned into one filled with all their passion for each other.

In the morning, when Tomoyo went to wake up Sakura, she practically shrieked when she found that Sakura wasn't there. She ran to Syaoran's room, where Eriol went to wake Syaoran up, and was shushed by Eriol.

"Look," he whispered, pointing inside the room.

Cuddled on Syaoran's bed were Sakura and Syaoran. Fully clothed. And sleeping on top of the blanket.

"Guess they had each other for warmth, huh?" whispered Tomoyo.

"Mm," agreed Eriol as he put his arms around Tomoyo.

"Should we disturb them, or take one step further than them?" mischievously asked Tomoyo with a twinkle in her eye.

Eriol scooped up Tomoyo, who squealed, and carried her back to his room.

"Does that answer your question?" he growled playfully into her ear.


	11. The Joys of Living

maixwolfblossom: haha sorie : I love science

**maixwolfblossom**: haha sorie : I love science! I want to work in the medical field when I grow up xD

**silent-angel510**: CAFFEINE ROCKS! X CARAMEL FRAPS FROM STARBUCKS DROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

**Sunnflower**: LOL thank you!

**Carmela-chan**: I know, isn't it? If only I could draw!

**Mia Hindo**: ) im glad I could help! Awww don't cry! Be happy D and thanks for reviewing all my stories!

**singergirl22**: hahahaha knowing them? ;

**Final edit, 9/9/08. End.**

**xoxox**

**Catch a Falling Star **

**xoxox**

**EPILOGUE **

xoxox

_(a year later)_

"His Highness is home!" shouted the palace guards while people lined up along the gate blew fanfares.

In one of the turrets, the princess of the Li Kingdom heard the shouts. Looking out the window, she smiled and turned back to her mirror. She grinned, satisfied when she saw her appearance: a princess wearing full breeches, a white ¾-sleeve shirt, and a beige sleeveless linen tunic. The tunic split at the knee to ensure her freedom of movement. Her hair had been twisted up and kept in place by a black pin, and her travel tiara sat gently atop her head. One of her handmaidens came up from behind and put a beige cloak around her shoulders, tied by soft leather strings. Brown leather boots that came up to her ankles were on her feet, with a sharp dagger tucked into the inside of it.

She flew down the stairs, and when she saw her husband, she squealed happily.

Giggling, Sakura ran up to her husband and threw her arms around him. "Syaoran!" she squealed, pulling away. "Guess what!"

"Whoa, whoa. What's up?" he asked, laughing at his wife's cheerfulness.

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" she announced proudly.

His eyes went wide. "Wha-? When-?"

Sakura's emerald orbs sparkled as she told him that she was a month pregnant. "The baby is due in April. Just like my birthday."

Syaoran smiled broadly. "I'm going to be a daddy! And you're going to be a mother!"

He picked her up and twirled her around, loving the sound of Sakura laughing with joy.

When he set her down, she said that they HAD to go to her father's palace.

Nodding, Syaoran called a servant, ordering him to saddle North Star, Sakura's white mare, and his own black stallion, the Lord of Midnight. It amused him that Sakura already knew that they were going to ride their horses—hence, the clothes.

xoxox

"Are you sure horseback riding is all right for you?" Syaoran asked, worried, as they trotted down the path that linked the two palaces together.

Laughing, Sakura lightly tapped the side flank of North Star. The white mare immediately broke out into a gallop under the crisp September sun.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled. When she didn't answer, Syaoran groaned, and urged his horse to break into a gallop also.

By the time he reached Sakura, her carefully pinned hair had come loose, and flowed behind her like a banner.

The joy and laughter on Sakura's face made Syaoran relax. Smiling, he raced her to the palace.

Together, they left behind clouds of dust. The villagers to the side watched their future rulers in merriment.

"HA! I BEAT YOU!" panted Sakura, gracefully dismounting.

"That's only because I let you," said Syaoran, jumping off his stallion.

Smirking, Sakura gave her reins to the stable boy, and went up the stairs that led to the inside of the palace, but not before she turned around and said, "I'm sure," and blew a raspberry at him.

"HEY!" Syaoran shouted. He thrust his reins to the astounded stable boy (seriously, monarchs that act like teenagers in love?) and ran after her.

She laughed as she tried to run up the stairs, but gave up when Syaoran caught up, put his arms around her waist and tickled her.

"Stop! Stop!" she gasped, laughing and turning red.

"SAY I'M THE BEST!" Syaoran ordered gleefully.

"YOU'RE HAHAHAHA THE BEST!" Sakura laughed. "Stop!"

Syaoran obeyed, grinning.

He put his hand around her waist, and they went up the stairs.

"What's this noise?" called out an old voice. "Is that you, Sakura?"

"Yes, Daddy, it's me!" answered Sakura, who stomped up the stairs like she used to when she was younger. She flung herself into her father's arm, but was cautious.

Her father received her with a generous hug and a kiss on the forehead. "And my son-in-law! Welcome! What brings you here?"

By then, he had gestured them into his study. Even though he was no longer king, Fujitaka kept his rooms, by order of Touya.

"Well, Daddy, can you call Touya and Yukito in here too, please?"

The first thing Sakura had done after she was completely healed was separate Yukito and Yue into two different beings, so that Yukito could stay at the Kinomoto palace with Touya, and Yue could stay with Cerberus and her at the Li palace.

"Of course," her father replied. He was suspicious, she could tell, but he didn't say anything—yet.

He pulled a rope, and a servant appeared. "Yes, sire?"

"Please call the Kings over here, please," Fujitaka gently instructed.

Bowing, the servant disappeared.

Syaoran and the old king chatted about politics while they were waiting for Touya and Yukito. Sakura, however, looked properly bored.

"Sakura!" shouted Touya, who hadn't seen his little sister for a while.

"Hello, onii-chan!" she greeted, hugging him. "How are you, Yukito?"

Smiling, Yukito and Touya sat. "I'm fine. What's this about urgent news?"

Sakura and Syaoran smiled at each other. Sakura looked at Syaoran, who nodded. Beaming, Sakura turned back and dramatically announced, "I'm PREGNANT!"

_**SILENCE.**_

"Y-you're WHAT!" shrieked Touya.

He leapt up to grab Syaoran, but Yukito held him down just in time.

"Leave him alone, onii-chan. Aren't you happy?" Sakura pouted.

"I, for one, am. I'm going to be a grandfather!" Fujitaka acknowledged, his eyes shining.

Smiling, Sakura kissed her father's cheek. "Thank you," she mouthed silently.

Fujitaka merely nodded and smiled in answer.

"When's the baby due?" asked Yukito, who was struggling to keep Touya under control.

"In April," Sakura said.

"Your birthday month?" asked Fujitaka, surprised.

She nodded. "Wouldn't it be cool if my baby was born on my birthday?"

They all agreed slowly.

There was an awkward bit of silence until Touya asked, "Is your baby a boy or girl?"

Surprised, Sakura said, "I don't know. Do you all want to go wait while Dr. Hime examines me?"

Of course they agreed.

"TWINS!" she shrieked happily. "I'm having TWINS!"

Touya, Yukito, Fujitaka, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo, who had been called by Syaoran, all turned around and faced the smiling brunette.

"Twins!" Tomoyo shrieked. "So'm I!"

At the same time, they shrieked in unison, "A boy and a girl!" They shrieked some more.

The men stood off to the side, very uncomfortable.

Sakura and Tomoyo turned to the guys. "If you don't mind, we're going to have a gab session."

Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other, then shrugged. Turning to the other men, they asked if they wanted to go shoot some pool.

They all agreed to split up for the night.

Sakura, who had an extra room full of other clothes and makeup items in the Kinomoto palace, and Tomoyo, who had brought along her bag-that-changes-into-a-closet-and-vanity-mirror, went up to Sakura's room.

They sat on her bed, and chatted together about their babies, what they would name them, and so on and so forth.

The men drank their sake and played pool while talking about their wives (or husband, in Touya and Yukito's case), the future of the kingdoms, and political debates.

By 1:00 a.m., Sakura decided to name her twins Aki and Murakami. Tomoyo decided to name her twins Keiko and Shigeyuki.

They were happy for the peaceful world their children would be born into.

_camera pans off into the starry sky_

A gorgeous angel looked down from the heavens and blew a pure and blessed kiss towards the Kinomoto palace. "I shall continue to watch over my precious treasures, my love."

_camera pans into a dark cave, where a tiny slug laughs maliciously_ "You'll be mine. I swear on Kami-sama, you'll be mine." Except since the slug was so small, it came out as a squeak.

The words drifted into the wind.

"_You'll be mine_."

It reached Sakura and Syaoran's ears. They looked stunned for a moment, then shook their heads. Diablo was dead. There was no evil to worry about now.

…Or was there?

_Fin _


End file.
